


Fictober2020: Home Is Where The Heart Is; Family is More Than Blood

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Charlie Janeway, Crew as Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, fictober20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Welcome to this year's Fictober journey.  As with last year, all the stories will be posted as chapters, but they each will be complete, so it can be read without worry of it being a WIP.  Each Chapter's Title will be that day's Prompt.This Year's theme is Home and Family.  Voyager as Home and the Crew as family. Relationships are flourishing and the crew is a giant family.  I may blend my various universes, or not. It depends on where the muse takes me for each given prompt.Enjoy this year's Fictober!!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 55
Kudos: 78





	1. No, Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> The next three stories will be slightly delayed as intentions were lost in a bad week, but vacation from work starts Sunday, so I plan to get all caught up then!

Kathryn sat behind her desk in the ready room, reading a report on the incident that had happened last evening on the friendliest space station they’d found in over six months. They were lucky that the Station Commander hadn’t asked _Voyager_ to leave. She sighed and took a large drink from the coffee cup next to her. What was she going to do with those two?

Her door chimed. Ah, the culprits. “Come in”

To their credit, both looked hesitant; as if they’d been sent to the principal's office. Good.

She stood and walked around the desk to lean against it. Kathryn crossed her arms and regarded both officers. She twisted her mouth and moved her eyes from one man to the other as they watched her. She let the silence hang, purposefully ratcheting up the tension.

One of them actually had the nerve to turn to try to leave. Kathryn pursed her lips and dropped her arms to clasp the edge of the desk as she crossed her legs. “No. Come back.”

He turned and had the grace to look sheepish.

She cleared her throat and spoke. “What do you have to say for yourselves, gentlemen?”

One man stood at rigid attention. The other’s hand went straight to his ear. It was all Kathryn could do to not grin at the predictability of their stances. She stood and walked up to them both, then circled them. She stopped in front again. “Well?”

“Logically…”

Kathryn snorted. “Oh, don’t give me logic.” She glared at her Chief Security Officer. “I didn’t know Vulcans could get ‘falling down drunk’.

“Neither did I.” Her First Officer spoke up.

Her head sharply turned in Chakotay’s direction. “Who threw the first punch?”

“That would be the Angry Warrior.” Tuvok replied quickly with a raised eyebrow at his partner-in-crime’s direction. 

It was all she could do to not laugh. Kathryn crossed her arms and the expression on her face probably gave away the amusement. “Angry warrior?” She stepped so close to Chakotay, he felt the need to take a step back. “Dare I ask?”

His dark brown eyes sparked with brief anger, “they insulted you, Kathry… Captain.”

“So you started a bar fight that spilled into their entire shopping district? Over my honor?” It was kind of sweet, actually. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I expect this behavior out of Tom and Harry, but not my first and second officers.” She glared at them both. “Not exactly the role model behavior I expect from you two.”

She turned and moved toward her desk. “I will put a formal reprimand in your files. I expect you to help with the cleanup on the station. And see that this doesn’t happen again.”

She gave them a final look. “You are to report to their security chief at 1000 in the morning to get your cleaning assignments. Dismissed.”

As the pair left her office with their figurative tails between their legs, Kathryn sat to make the additions to their files. And then laughed until tears ran from her eyes.


	2. That's The Easy Part

Kathryn and Chakotay were in bed, enjoying a quiet morning before they both needed to report to the bridge. She lay flat, having recently wakened, while he had his pillow propped against the wall and was leaning in a partially seated position, reading a PADD. Neither of them wore a stitch of clothing, owing to the night of passion that had given way to the calm morning.

“What are you reading?” Kathryn asked, her voice extra husky from lingering sleep.

“Tom’s request for a couple days off to take B’Elanna skiing on the holodeck.” Chakotay responded as he tucked a bare ankle beneath the calf of a leg.

“Why are you working?” Kathryn rolled and propped herself on an elbow. “We have a deal. If I can’t work in bed, you can’t.”

Chakotay sighed. He couldn’t really argue with that. “It’s just a quick schedule change and reply back to Tom.”

“Chakotay.” Her voice was level as she reached for the data device in his hand and tossed it over her shoulder. “No work.”

“I’d already adjusted the roster, I just needed to contact Tom.” He argued back. “That’s the easy part, at least let me do that.”

She responded by grabbing the corner of her pillow and thwacking him across the chest with it.

“Ow!” Chakotay exclaimed with a snicker, more startled than hurt. His eyes took on a mischievous glint. “You know what else is easy?” He grabbed the pillow and advanced, “Smothering the Captain with her own pillow.” And he proceeded to pretend to do just that.

The noise Kathryn let out was somewhere between a screech and laughter as she struggled against Chakotay’s hold. She finally stilled and muttered through the mass of fluff. “Tuvok would not approve.”

Chakotay gave the pillow one more half-hearted press against her face, then scooted down to prop his head on a fisted hand. “Hmm, you’re right. Way too much paperwork.”

Her hands moved the pillow down slightly so only her eyes were visible. With an emotionless look, she stiffly replied in a terrible imitation of her Security Chief. “Indeed.”

After a moment’s silence, the pair broke into laughter.

“So what is the occasion behind Tom’s ski trip?” Kathryn asked as the two rolled into each other’s arms.

Chakotay shook his head. “No idea.” He pressed a kiss against her lips. “But if the latest gossip is to be believed, he’s been flashing a ring that was apparently bought at the last planet we traded with.”

Kathryn tucked her head under the chin of the man she lay against, “Oh really?” She pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Same planet where you bought the ring you’ve been hiding?”

His expression fell slightly, “How did you know about that?”

She pressed a kiss to the tip of Chakotay’s nose. “I’m the captain. I know everything.”

He smirked, “Oh, then you know I was planning on giving it to Megan Delaney.”

Kathryn quickly rolled so that he lay beneath her and grabbed the pillow against the wall, throwing it over his face and pressing. “You know it is less paperwork if the Captain smothers the first officer.”

“Tuvok would still not approve.” Came the muffled reply.


	3. You Did This?

“You did this?”

“Well, uh,” Neelix scratched the side of his head, more for his hand to have something to do, rather than an itch. “I thought you’d like it, Captain.”

Kathryn’s eyebrow arched as she regarded the tall multi-tiered cake. It teetered precariously and she wasn’t exactly sure what was holding it upright. “I… do?” She was afraid to ask, but knew she should. “What is it for?”

“Well, I heard through the grapevine that Commander Chakotay’s birthday is tomorrow,” Neelix pushed forward quickly, “and I know he doesn’t celebrate it often…”

“At all.” She interrupted.

“Er, yes,” Voyager’s morale officer continued as if she hadn’t interrupted. “So I thought it would be nice to have a party to mark the occasion.” He turned and gestured at the wobbly sugary tower. “And I’ve already baked a cake. It should be enough for everyone.”

It had been a while since the crew had gotten together and marked an occasion. And for once it wasn't at her expense. Her lips quirked upward in a smirk. “I think it’s a wonderful idea, Neelix. What time should I drag… er bring him here?”

“How about after dinner this evening.” Neelix suggested. “I can start spreading the word when the crew comes for their lunch.”

With a quick salute, Kathryn turned. “The commander will be here at 1800 whether he likes it or not.”

-  
“No.”

Kathryn leaned against the desk in her ready room and crossed her arms. She knew that would be his answer. “Oh, come on Chakotay, how many of his parties have I had to smile and be the main attraction at. It’s your turn.” She stood and walked to him, slapping her hand on his chest. “Take one for the command team.”

He sighed, “Do I have to?”

“Do you love me?”

“At the moment…”

Kathryn smiled and moved past him, aiming for the door, “I can make it an order.”

Chakotay stood in the center of the room and threw his back in resignation. “Okay.” He levelled his gaze at her and with a wide stride, caught up and pulled her to him. He bent and nipped the crook of her neck, “but we’re not staying long because I plan on taking my present home and opening it.” He let her go, but pinched her ass as he rounded past her and through the just opened doors.


	4. That Hasn't Stopped You Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes.

“How many drinks have you had?”

Chakotay looked up at the man who had just spoken up to his left. “Three or four. This stuff is pretty bland.”

“Indeed.”

Tuvok sat down at the bar beside him much to Chakotay’s surprise. “Decide I needed extra security?”

Voyager’s Chief of security shook his head. “The noise was keeping me awake, so I thought I would come down here for a night cap. How are the trade negotiations?”

With a rattle of the ice in his glass, Chakotay took the final sip, then answered, “We’re working on the details of how much of our star charts we need to give for the information they have on this region.” An involuntary shudder went through his body as he continued, “Neelix was excited to learn they had extra stores of leola root that they were more than happy to throw in,” Chakotay turned to his companion and grinned. “Just to get rid of it.” 

“Hmm,” Tuvok reached for the glass as the bartender handed him one, and refilled Chakotay’s. “Perhaps we could forget to transport that particular crate aboard the ship.”

“Commander level thinking, Commander.” Chakotay lifted his glass in salute. “How about we trade in this weak stuff for some hearty ale, we’re both off duty at the moment.”

“Might I remind you that I am your security officer.”

Chakotay’s grin broadened and he laughed, “C’mon Tuvok. I know that hasn’t stopped you before. One drink for old times.”

With a barely suppressed sigh, Tuvok acquiesced. “I will have one glass of their equivalent to brandy.”

Both drinks were ordered and consumed, then reordered and consumed again. In truth, neither men, had any idea the alcohol they were drinking could make Romulan Ale seem like a soft drink.


	5. Unacceptable, Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes.

As the night wore on, Voyager’s two representative officers were having quite the conversation at a table in a corner of the bar in the populous shopping district of the Kreller space station. They’d been joined by two other aliens of unknown species. Somehow the conversation had turned to typical drunken male talk of starships and women, and comparing the two. 

Once their companions learned that both Chakotay and Tuvok were from Voyager, the mood quickly turned as the aliens decided that their drinking buddies were weak because they answered to a woman.

One of the men, who gave his name as Cylok chortled and made as if to look them over. “I do not see any Ekdu leashes. Perhaps the woman has removed their mukvas to keep them tame.”

Chakotay quickly flew to his feet as Tuvok grabbed his arm to hold him back. “Commander, it would be wise to think before you… I recommend a left hook.” 

Chakotay punched the man. The boxing reflexes kicked in as the man came back swinging.

“Unacceptable.” Tuvok glowered as he shoved the second man at his commanding officer. “Try again.”

“You’re my security!” Chakotay snapped

“That I am.” Voyager’s Chief of Security promptly grabbed the alien off of Chakotay and decked him so hard he lost consciousness.


	6. That Was Impressive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only fun...

“Well?”

“That was impressive, Chell. I didn’t know you could sing.”

“You think the Captain would like it, Lieutenant Paris?

“I... honestly, I think she’d love it. Who do you have in mind for the rest of your group?”

“Well, uh, the Quartet is gonna be Lessing, Dalby, Telfer and me.”

“Acapella, or will you have a backup band?”

“Oh, we’ve been rehearsing with the Kimtones.”

“I like it! You’re gonna be ready for Talent Night next week?”

“That’s the plan!”

“Good. I’ll put you down. Oh! Does your group have a name?”

“We’re still thinking, but we’re leaning toward The Delta Voyagers.”

“Perfect!”

—

“B’Elanna, who knew what Voyager’s monthly Talent Night needed was a doo wop group.”

“Uh oh, I know that look. What are you thinking Tom?”

“I’m thinking of a fifties and sixties themed night and a girl group with you, Seven, and the Captain.”

“I’m thinking you’re sleeping alone.”

“No! Wait, it’s a great idea, wait’ll you hear about my idea for...”

The holodeck door closed on their retreating forms and cut off the rest of the conversation.


	7. Yes I did. What about it?

Chakotay sniffed tentatively at the plate that had been set down in front of him. “Did you cook this, Kathryn?”

“Yes I did.” Hands immediately went to her hips. “What about it?” She sat opposite him and dragged the fork through the food on her own plate. She gave the vegetable rice concoction a taste. “It doesn’t taste bad.”

Chakotay chook his head. “No. it’s actually delicious.” He sounded surprised to be saying that. “What did you use for spice? I don’t recognize that smell.”

Kathryn smirked, “the blood of my enemies.”

Dimples appeared as his smile widened. “I thought I smelled Borg.”

She laughed and gave his shoulder a humored shove as she walked to the counter. “Did you want wine?” As she gathered the glasses and bottle, “I used one of Neelix’s better tasting spice blends.” She set the glasses on the table and began to pour the tart white wine. “He said it went well with root vegetables.” She sat again, “What do you think?”

“I think, not only is he right, but his lessons are paying off.” Chakotay took another mouthful, chewed, swallowed, and followed with the wine. “Your cooking has…”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Commander, unless you want to scrub manifolds this week.” Kathryn practically growled. She picked up her wine, just as the red alert klaxon sounded. “Dammit,” She took a deep draw from the glass before setting it down and standing.

_Senior officers report to the bridge._ Tuvok’s all-call went out even as she and Chakotay both bolted from their quarters. 

“Janeway to the bridge. What’s going on?” She inquired as the pair made their way to the closest turbolift. 

Harry Kim, who was currently on watch responded, _an unknown ship has decloaked on our starboard. They’re refusing to answer hails and are powering weapons._

__Kathryn’s head plonked back against the turbolift wall and she groaned. “Why does no one open with, ‘Hi welcome to the neighborhood, I baked you a pie.’?”_ _


	8. I'm Not Doing That Again

The lift doors opened, Voyager’s command team rushed down to their seats. “Report Ensign?”

Harry stood. “They just appeared out of nowhere. I tried hailing them with the usual greeting, but they immediately began posturing. Their weapons are charged, but they’re sitting there.”

Chakotay nodded. “They’re waiting to see what we do.” He glanced up, “Tuvok, you haven’t powered our weapons have you?”

“Negative. Shields are at one hundred percent. Their weapons are formidable, so I recommend we have ours at the ready.”

Kathryn shook her head. “Keep trying to hail them on all frequencies. They’re probably waiting to see if we attempt to fire.” Kathryn took a glance at Chakotay, then back to Harry. “I’d prefer to talk first. Thank you, Ensign, I’ll take the bridge from here. Go ahead and resume your post.”

“Aye Captain.”

Kathryn moved forward and grasped the railing. “Why does that ship look familiar?” She turned, “Harry? Have we met these people before?”

“Scanning,” 

“That looks like a Vidiian ship, Captain.” Chakotay moved to stand behind her.

“No, it’s Hirogen.” Tom spun to face the interior of the bridge.

“The weapons show a Kazon signature.”

Tom crossed his arms, “so it’s Frankenship?”

“Captain,” Harry Kim spoke up, “That’s not a false statement. From what I can tell, it’s made up of parts of at least ten different ships.”

“Pirates then.” Kathryn made the assumption. “We don’t want to add to their collection. Tuvok, try your best to target their weapons without them realizing…”

“Intruder alert,” Her security officer interrupted, “Decks five and two.”

Voyager’s command team quickly glanced at each other and moved to grab the weapons stored beneath their seats.

“How the hell did they get past the shields?” No sooner were those words out of her mouth, when the telltale humm of a transport was heard behind her. The captain turned quickly, “What the…” a sharp pain hit her shoulder as she was thrown back into Chakotay’s arms.

Chaos ensued as Kathryn dropped to her knees in pain. Stars began to swarm in on her peripheral vision and she knew she was going to black out. “Cha’ktay… worry… ship.” The next thing she saw was the floor as it rose to meet her.

—

Awareness filled her senses slowly as the light from somewhere filtered over her eyes. Kathryn opened her eyes, then quickly closed them as glaring white light blinded her. She must have groaned, because she heard someone say, “Commander, she’s coming around.”

It wasn’t long before she felt a hand gently take hers. She relaxed, knowing that if he was here, the ship was safe. “Kathryn.” 

She whimpered slightly at a painful twinge and eased her eyes open. “Chakotay.” She gave his hand a squeeze, “how’s my ship.”

“Just fine.” Strong fingers brushed against her cheek. “They underestimated our strength. We pushed them back as soon as they attempted to take Voyager.”

Clicks and beeps whirred as the Doctor scanned her. “Will I survive, Doctor?” Kathryn asked with weak humor.

“I was able to repair the damage their weapon did to you.” The EMH set down his tricorder and explained. “They hit you with some kind of neurolytic disruptor. It sent your nerves into a type of panic. That’s why it was so painful and why we nearly lost you.”

“What?” She turned and for the first time noticed that Chakotay’s eyes were red and he’d clearly been crying. She held his hand tighter. “I’m sorry.”

He lowered and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Don’t be. I’m thankful the Doc here was able to restart your heart.” He kissed the back of her hand. “I’ve taken command once before when we thought you were dead and I’m not doing that again.”

“You’ll have to stay here overnight at least, Captain.” The Doctor glanced at the man who stood next to her. “Commander Chakotay, I’ll let you stay for another half hour, then I’d like for my patient to get a good night’s rest.” With that the EMH deactivated himself to give them privacy.

“All this just to get out of eating dinner, Chakotay?” Kathryn winced as she turned to her side, facing him.

He smiled, deepening his dimples. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I liked it.” He leaned forward and gave her a proper kiss now that they were alone. “But, we do have one more enemy’s blood you can add to the mix.”

Kathryn laughed, then startled as pain shot through her. “Ow. Don’t make me laugh, Commander.”

“Aye Aye, Captain.”


	9. Will You Look At This?

Kathryn crawled through the jefferies tube, dragging along a tool kit. Her chief engineer had requested help. Not specifically hers, but Voyager had been in calm space for several weeks and frankly Kathryn was bored. Mucking around the bowels of the ship seemed like a grand idea to keep busy.

She rounded a corner and found the person in question, elbow deep in an open conduit. “Captain Janeway reporting for duty.” She slid into a cross-legged seat next to the younger woman. “What are you working on?”

“Oh! Captain! You didn’t have to do this.” B’elanna leaned back and braced her hands on her thighs. “A crewman could have easily done these repairs.”

Kathryn opened the tool box and with a wink and a humored lilt to her voice said, “Just call me Crewman Janeway.” She removed a hyperspanner. “I’m bored and Chakotay threw me off the bridge. Said my pacing was driving him crazy.”

Torres chuckled. “Well, this mystery should keep you busy. The gel packs on this conduit,” the young woman gestured back and forth along the entire wall of the tube they were in, “keep overheating, but I can’t find anything that would cause it.” She scooted out of the way, “Will you look at this? See if you can see anything?”

“Sure.” Kathryn took over, taking in every inch of the opened junction. Nothing seemed out of place, or damaged in any way. “Hmm. What is the temperature of the gel packs in here?” She turned to grab a laser thermometer from the kit. 

The temperature reading was high, about 55 degrees celsius. Voyager’s normal biological temperature was closer to 43 celsius. “The ship seems to be running a little fever. Instead of mechanical, have you thought biological? Maybe Voyager simply has a cold?”

“A cold?” Torres’s voice was laced with sarcasm. 

Kathryn shrugged. “After everything we’ve seen out here, why not.” She tapped her combadge, “Janeway to The Doctor.”

_Doctor here, Captain. What can I do for you?_

“This may sound like a strange request, but could you meet me in jefferies tube 4, junction 12 and bring your diagnostic tools?”

“Captain, with all due respect, this is crazy.” B’Elanna interrupted. “How can the ship show symptoms of a cold?”

“Think about it. Voyager's main systems have been sluggish for the last few days.” She lifted a finger. “Fatigue.” She pointed at the gel packs and held up a second finger. “Fever.” A third finger went up, “your engines have been stuttering, that’s why you’re here. Sneezing.”

At that Torres rolled her eyes, “That’s stretching it a bit, don’t you think?”

Kathryn’s lips quirked in a slight smile, “you’ve got me there. Still this is as plausible an explanation as any.”

The sound of another person in the tubes had both women turning to see who was joining them. The Doctor rounded the corner and sat next to his captain. “Where’s the patient?”

Kathryn pointed at the open conduit. “Can you scan the gel pack please?”

Without questioning his captain, the EMH drifted the diagnostic wand over the indicated pack. “Interesting.” He tapped a few keys on the tricorder and scanned again. “Huh.”

“Well,” B’Elanna snapped.

The Doctor closed and put away the scanner and leaned for a closer look. “If this was a humanoid I’d say take two aspirin and call me in the morning.”

The half-Klingon glared, “So you agree the ship has a cold?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Have you been using a new fuel source?” The EMH asked as he prepared a hypospray.

Kathryn sat back as her Chief Engineer answered the question. “Well, we did get some new dilithium crystals from the last planet we orbited, but they were pure.” 

“Didn’t you say Lieutenant Carey was testing a new mixture of warp plasma?” Kathryn inquired.

B’Elanna nodded. “He was, yes. But, the ratio was wrong, so we didn’t change it.”

“Well, whatever he did gave the ship a hangover.”

Kathryn couldn’t stop the snort.


	10. All I Ever Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say write what you know. I make no apologies. ;)
> 
> For those not familiar with my Come Healing stories, Charlie is half-Cardassian. Seska didn’t lie so the baby was in fact Chakotay’s.
> 
> Not overly Beta'd.

A non-sequitur Charlie ‘verse story. Set soon after Q2

Kathryn sat behind the desk in her ready room catching up on reading and entering reports into the computer. She reached for her coffee cup when her surroundings abruptly changed.

In the space of a breath, she went from looking at a PADD to standing on a crowded paved walkway. “What the…” she turned quickly, then couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled forth. Chakotay stood next to her, wearing casual jeans, a red T-shirt that proclaimed “I’m hers” in a black fancy print with a white glove pointing in her direction, a black ball cap with two round ‘ears’ on it, and an angry scowl. “You look ridiculous.”

“You should look in a mirror, Kathryn.” He finally cracked a smile. “It is nice to see you wearing something other than a uniform, but it’s still black and red.” She glanced down and noted she also wore jeans and a red shirt, only hers proclaimed in the same ebony font: “I’m his.” The gloved hand pointed in his direction. She sighed and her hands went to her hips.

Before she could say anything someone bounded in front of her and quickly put something on her head. “There you go, Aunt Kathy! It’s perfect!”

She reached up as Chakotay doubled over in laughter. The omnipotent youngster had placed a black headband adorned with similar circles as the hat her husband wore, except hers had a red bow in the center. “Q! Where are we?”

It was then she noticed that her son stood next to the troublesome Q wearing much the same, except his shirt said, “I’m theirs” with the white gloves pointing in both directions. He too wore a hat with ears— cleverly hiding his ridge — except the cap had his name inscribed on the back.

“We’re at Disney World!” Q said happily, as he grabbed at the smaller hand, “C’mon Charlie! I hear this ride has pirates on it!” Both dashed off in the direction of a tan and brown building several feet in front of them.

Both she and Chakotay stood there, a bit gobsmacked as they watched the boys run off. The older of the two stopped and turned, “C’mon Aunt Kathy, Uncle Chuckles! There’s fun to be had!”

“Yeah! Come on Mama! Papa! Let’s go!”

Chakotay sighed. “What are we waiting for?” He gestured for her to go first, then followed his family and an errant Q inside the building marked, “Pirates of the Caribbean.”

Forty-five minutes later they exited the attraction through a small shop that took a feat of maneuvering to get an excited five year old away from. Kathryn pulled Q aside, while Chakotay did his best to harness Charlie’s exuberance. “Okay, where and when are we and why?” she asked her godson.

“I told you. Walt Disney World, Magic Kingdom actually.” Q answered with a grin. He cupped his own chin thoughtfully, “twenty-teens, I think.” He waved his hand nonchalantly, “before the plague.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened, “Plague?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. That’s a few years off. Twenty-twenty was a bad year. I like you too much to do that to you.”

Kathryn just rolled her eyes and looked over to see Chakotay was seated on a bench while Charlie ran around in front of him, never straying too far away, but taking in all the people who passed them by. She realized he’d never seen that many people in one place. Her attention returned to the teen in front of her. “Why are we here?”

“You need a vacation, Aunt Kathy,” Q told her sincerely.

“The whole ship needs a vacation!” she snapped.

“True.”

Q lifted his hand, but Kathryn quickly grabbed it. “No!” She sighed, “Is the ship okay?”

“I left them in a boring part of space, Commander Tuvok is in charge.” the young man told her, “It’s pretty safe to say they’re not going anywhere.”

Kathryn glanced again at her husband and son, now laughing and pointing at a pirate character who stood on a stage just across the way. Truth be told, they did need a vacation. “One day, and let Tuvok know we’re okay.”

“Done!” Q’s smile widened. He grabbed Kathryn’s hand, “now let’s go have some fun!”

—

Four hours later, the group was tired, overheated, and Charlie was whining about being hungry. Frankly, they all wanted food. Thanks to Q, they had plenty of money to spend; all they needed to do was find a restaurant that served vegetarian meals. They found one in Pinocchio Village Haus and were soon seated at a table near the window that looked out over the entrance to It’s a Small World. Charlie had fun waving to the boats as they glided past.

While they ate Kathryn watched Q as he observed other families. She extended her hand and lay it gently over his. “You okay?”

The young man turned to her, then let his eyes move over the other two at the table. “I… this is all I ever wanted.”

With a furrow in her brow, Kathryn gently asked, “what?”

“A family. Doing family stuff.” He nodded toward the interior of the loud and bustling restaurant.

Chakotay’s attention was drawn by the comment and he glanced toward his wife, then back at the young Q, He could tell by the boy’s eyes that he was serious. “What about your own family?”

Q gave a derisive snort. “You’ve met my parents.”

Kathryn lay the paper napkin on the table and moved to a small stool next to the youth. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “Hey,” she said softly. “Your dad may have been half joking when he named me your godmother, but I take it very seriously. You can come to me for anything.” She looked up and noted Chakotay was nodding almost imperceptibly. “Anytime you need to get away, you come stay with us for a little bit.” She lifted her brow and gave him her sternest look. She tapped his shoulder with her other hand and pointed, “provided you behave.”

“Thanks Aunt Kathy.” Q looked across the table. “Thanks to you too Uncle Chuckl — ” He stopped mid sentence, then gave a mischievous grin, “Uncle Chakotay.”

Kathryn gave him one more hug, then moved back to her seat. “Okay, then. Let’s finish our food and head out for more fun.”

Once their meal was finished, the family left and did some more exploring. Charlie had wanted to ride the attraction that they’d been watching from the window. Kathryn and Charlie had enjoyed it. Chakotay and Q had bonded in their dislike of the oft repeated song. Which meant mother and son spent a lot of time harassing the other two with the ditty.

After some wandering and riding, the sun began to set when they finally turned into Tomorrowland. Q made a beeline for Space Mountain. Chakotay begged off to stay with Charlie while Kathryn and Q went on the roller coaster. He and his son wandered the gift shop, finding all kinds of fun items, including a shirt that Chakotay quickly bought for his wife. 

Once they were done in the shop, Chakotay and Charlie wandered outside to watch something called an Incredibles Dance Party and listen to the music. This was the first time that his boy had been able to interact with other children besides Naomi Wildman and not for the first time that day he’d wished the little girl had been with them. Charlie had found a group of youngsters about his age and they were on the outskirts of the main crowd having their own dance party. Chakotay made note of the other kid’s parents and moved so that he could introduce himself. 

He was laughing at something his new friends had said when Kathryn found him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down to sit next to him while he introduced her to the other two couples. The song ended and the kids ran back to their respective parents.

Charlie’s face lit up when he saw Kathryn back. “Mama!” He grabbed at the sack at his father’s feet. “Papa bought something for you!”

“He did!” Kathryn gave Chakotay a mild glare. “He didn’t have to do that.”

Chakotay held the bag open so their son could retrieve the black T. “I did. Trust me.”

Kathryn unfolded the material that was shoved at her and laughed. Emblazoned on the dark material was a colorful nebula, an image of Space Mountain, and the words, ‘I need my space.’ She kissed Chakotay and held the shirt close. “You realize I’m going to have to hide this from Tom.”

Chakotay snickered. “No, wear it proudly. Make him jealous.”

They sat and chatted with their new friends for some time while the kids played, then they all decided to find a spot for the fireworks. The other couples had Fastpasses for the fireworks, and were kind enough to add the Janeway family in their list so they could all watch together on the grassy area of the Hub

Q had been thoughtful enough to supply a camera that had been used quite a bit that day and was filled with many memories. The three families took photos together, then shared with each other. They’d even had one of the photographers take images of the kids together. It was a regret of Kathryn’s that once they were back on Voyager, Charlie would never see his new friends again. She made a vow to look up their family trees to see if there were any descendants in their time. More out of curiosity than anything.

The fireworks display started and Kathryn had honestly never seen anything like it. Oh, she’d seen displays before, but nothing that had been choreographed to music or projections on the side of the large castle that stood in the center of the park. Chakotay picked up Charlie so he could see better, and Kathryn wrapped her arm around Q’s shoulder, while leaning against her husband’s side.

The last thing she expected was to be moved to tears by the entire thing. She wished they could have more than one day, but she knew more than a day wouldn’t be fair to the other crew members. No, they needed to go home. 

They had had a wonderful vacation. Charlie had many new gifts. Kathryn had bought Naomi a few items, as well as her older ‘kids’. They said farewells to their new friends, sad that they couldn’t stay in touch.

Finally with Charlie, fast asleep on Chakotay’s shoulder, Kathryn told Q they were ready to go back to the ship. In the blink of an eye, they were standing in their quarters on Voyager.

“Thanks Aunt Kathy. I had fun today.” 

Kathryn dropped the parcels in her hands and pulled the young man into a hug. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you have a family here. Anytime you need a break from your parents.”

Q smiled, tossed Kathryn the camera and waved before disappearing in a flash.

Kathryn turned and smiled brightly. Charlie lay limp as a noodle on his father’s shoulder, the ear cap half off his head. She lifted the camera and took a photo, then set it on the table. “Let’s get our sleepyhead to bed. He’s had quite the adventure.”

“We all have.” Chakotay whispered. “Let’s get him settled, then go there ourselves.”

Once Charlie was taken care of, Kathryn notified Tuvok that they were back and then she and Chakotay headed off to sleep themselves.

_The battles, the stories, the losses and all the glories_  
_We're changed by the way we live every day_  
_Just look up and reach to the sky_  
_We all have the courage to fly_  
_The story comes alive, when we look inside_  
_A new adventure there in your eyes_  
_There in your eyes_  
_It's just beginning_  
_Feel your heart beat faster_  
_Reach out and find your happily ever after_  
_ Happily Ever After Words and Lyrics copyright The Walt Disney Company _


	11. I Told You So

Kathryn was seated at her usual table in the mess hall enjoying a quiet lunch, when a PADD was tossed onto the table in front of her. She startled and looked up into the angry eyes of her Chief Engineer. “Good afternoon to you too, Lieutenant. Something I can help you with?” 

“P’Taq!” The woman snarled as she dropped into the chair opposite the captain’s lunch.

Kathryn lay down her fork and picked up the PADD. “Care to elaborate which p’taq we’re talking about?”

B’Elanna sat forward and said with a menace, ”the one who needs flying lessons.”

Understanding dawned. Really, it was sad that she knew exactly whom the young woman was talking about. She herself was still a bit miffed at the man. Tht didn't mean she was going to let _Voyager's_ Chief Engineer run roughshod over a commanding officer. “The damage was minimal and this time it really wasn’t his fault.”

“That’s what he says, every time.” B’Elanna crossed her arms, leaned back and gave examples, “I was shot down. That anomaly appeared out of nowhere. It was an ion storm.”

Kathryn reddened at the mention of the storm. She still had nightmares about that night. She gave her mind a mental shake to send the memory back to it’s corner. She glanced at the report in her hand. What was it about the _Sacajawea_ and Chakotay. This time he’d run into severe atmospheric turbulence over the moon he’d explored yesterday for minerals. He’d been able to land the shuttle in one piece; she’d only suffered a dent where he’d barely cleared a forest on the way down. Honestly, thinking about it, that was a fair bit of flying on his part. “I’ve read his report, and this one wasn’t his fault either. The damage listed here is minor. I’m unsure where the anger is coming from, B’Elanna,”

“Every time he takes a shuttle out, something happens. It takes material to fix these, you know. Materials that we don’t always have.” 

Now Kathryn was starting to get angry on his behalf. Chakotay was not the only one to fly or wreck any of Voyager’s shuttles. In fact, their hot shot pilot had crashed a few on his own. “Lieutenant,” She snapped. “You are talking about a senior officer. His skills are no better or worse than anyone else on this ship. You might take a good look at the records to account for the number of shuttles your husband has dinged up.” She reached across and took the young woman’s hand, “now, tell me why you’re so mad about this?” 

The younger woman sharply wiped a tear from her eye. “I hate being pregnant. It’s hell on the emotions.” She took in a deep breath and leaned forward. “Will you please tell the idiot that he’s the only family I have and I want this baby to have an uncle that’s in one piece.”

Kathryn smiled, “‘The idiot’ is not the only family you have, B’Elanna. She’s got an aunt right here who is looking forward to spoiling her rotten.” She gave the hand she held a squeeze. “Do you want some lunch while you’re here?” Kathryn picked up her fork, “this, whatever it is, is actually pretty good.” She took the last bite then gathered her dishes. “I need to head back to the bridge. You’ll be okay?”

B’Elanna nodded. “I will, thanks for letting me rant, Captain.”

Kathryn smiled, “My door, or table, is always open.” She gave the young woman a light pat on the shoulder and left the mess hall. 

Once she arrived on the bridge, she stopped before sitting down and got Chakotay’s attention. “Commander, may I speak to you in the Ready Room please?” She gave Tuvok the bridge and waited until she was followed into her office.

“Everything okay, Captain?” Chakotay stood at parade rest, as he questioned. 

Kathryn walked around to her chair and sat, “at ease.” She gestured to the seat in front of her desk. “Sit. Our Chief Engineer is also quite angry with you.”

Chakotay leaned back, knowing the conversation was more personal than work related. “Let me guess, the latest hard landing. You know that wasn’t my fault.”

“I know now, and I told her so.” Kathryn got up and decided she needed a coffee. “Join me?” She nodded toward the upper level. “Tea?”

Once she’d retrieved both drinks, she moved to the couch where her first officer now sat and handed him his hot drink. She sat and crossed her legs. “She was angrier than she needed to be.” Kathryn gave a slight smile. “Honestly, I think she’s nesting. She wasn't worried about the shuttle this time.” Kathryn leaned forward and pressed a hand on his knee. “It was you. She wants the baby to know her Uncle Chakotay.”

“Uncle Chakotay, huh?”

Kathryn smiled. “I believe her exact words to me were ‘tell the idiot he’s the only family I have and I want this baby to have an uncle that’s in one piece.’” 

Chakotay laughed. “Consider me told. I will go down and speak to her later.”

"Good" Kathryn brushed a finger through the hair at the side of his head. "By the way, you also owe me enough rations to cover the coffee I drank yesterday afternoon in a blind panic while we were looking for you."

Chakotay turned and pulled the small woman into his arms. "I'm sorry I worried you. How about I reserve the holodeck for a few hours tonight and we go to that restaurant at Lover's Pier on Risa that you like so much. "

"Do you intend to spoil me senseless after dinner, Commander?"

Chakotay leaned over and trailed his lips down her neck. "Oh, no. You'll need all of your senses for what I have planned this evening."

Kathryn leaned back and pushed him away with a hand on his chest. "I like the way you grovel, but if you continue, Tuvok will interrupt to remind is that we still have the rest of a shift to work first."

Chakotay pushed in and took her lips again, in a passionate bid to make her forget about work and about the fact that she hadn't exactly forgiven him for the latest shuttle crash either. His tongue had just made it past hers when a combadge chirped.

"Dammit."

"I told you so."


End file.
